1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of wafer processing equipment, and more particularly to bake modules.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Temperature uniformity across a wafer surface is an important factor in many integrated circuit fabrication steps since rate processes used in fabrication are generally temperature dependent. In particular processes, thermal non-uniformity can adversely effect a circuit element""s critical dimension size by enlarging it relative to a design goal. Thus, as trends toward smaller integrated circuit critical dimensions continue, temperature uniformity requirements for wafer thermal management systems will become increasingly stringent.
For example, as compared to earlier standards, current temperature uniformity requirements of 0.1xc2x0 C. across a several hundred millimeters diameter wafer represent a 50% increase in temperature uniformity. Wafer heating units must be able to achieve such temperature uniformity figures of merit over a wide range of process operating temperatures, typically from about 90xc2x0 C. to several hundred degrees Celsius, and in a manner consistent from wafer-to-wafer.
Thus, due to the limitations of related art, there is a need for methods of efficient, rapid, controllable and uniform thermal management over a wide temperature range. Further, there is a need for an apparatus that provides the desired high performance during both steady state and transient conditions and that is very suitable for easy use within a manufacturing setting. There is a further need for a process module assembly with a lid that is rotatable without being removed from the process module to permit access to an interior surface of the lid.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate utilized in a process module of semiconductor manufacturing equipment that creates thermal uniformity across a wafer positioned in close proximity to a surface of hot plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate utilized in a process module of semiconductor manufacturing equipment that has thermal uniformity across its top surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate assembly for a bake module that minimizes thermal contamination to its surrounding environment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate assembly for a bake module that includes a lid, a base plate, a hot plate, an insulator and reflective surfaces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate that minimizes thermal contamination to its associated base plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate assembly that minimizes down time for servicing of the bake module.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate assembly that includes reflective surfaces to contain radiative heat losses from the hot plate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate assembly that includes air gaps to control convective heat losses from the hot plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate assembly for a bake module that includes a lid, a base plate, a hot plate, an insulator, reflective surfaces and air gaps.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hot plate assembly with air gaps between the insulator and the hot plate, and the hot plate and the lid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process module assembly with a lid that is rotatable without being removed from the process module in order to permit access to an interior surface of the lid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process module assembly with a lid that has an interior surface which can be cleaned without removing the lid from the process module assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process module assembly that includes a lid supported at a single pivot point.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in a hot plate assembly that includes a base plate, a lid and a housing positioned between the base plate and the lid. The housing, lid and base plate form a process chamber. An insulator is positioned adjacent to the base plate in the process chamber. An air gap is formed at least partially between a bottom surface of the insulator and a top surface of the base plate. A hot plate is positioned adjacent to the insulator in the process chamber. At least a first reflective member is positioned between the hot plate and the insulator.
In another embodiment, the present invention a process module assembly includes a base plate, a lid and a housing positioned between the base plate and the lid. The housing, lid and base plate form a process chamber. A lid sealing member is positioned between the housing and the lid. A single lid support is provided with a longitudinal axis that extends from the base plate to the lid. The lid is sufficiently rotatable about the longitudinal axis to permit access to an interior surface of the lid without removal of the lid from the single lid support.